All The Way Up
by xMidnightRainbowx
Summary: So, why exactly was Devlin accepted so easily into the Family? Slash/Yaoi, Mpreg, and stuff. BeVin
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Really? Something other than Magic? How interesting. Well, I was watching 'Ken 10' and almost died because I love it so much. So I got to thinking, we know Devlin is Kevin's son, but who's his mother? So I'm gonna introduce you guys to my twisted love for BeVin and the amazing concept introduced in an Alien Force episode called 'Save The Last Dance'. Yeah, you all know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Julie's comment 'I think you'd make a great mommy'. So before I spoil everything, I'll start writing!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, you'd see it on TV.

**Title: **All The Way Up

**Chapter: **_Prologue_

**Pairing: **BeVin (Kevin x Ben)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Excessive swearing, sexual situations, Slash/Yaoi, mpreg, and all around Kevin

**Summary: **So, why was Devlin accepted into the family so easily?

* * *

_Prologue_

Year: 2024

The mechanical hand extended to grasp Devlin on the shoulder, stopping him from walking away. When he looked back, Max and Ben were smiling. "You're going to put me in the Null Void, aren't you?" Ken gasped and ran from his father's side to cover for his new friend. Ben almost laughed, but Max spoke first.

"We could… or you could stay here with us. Be a part of our family." Ben stepped forward. He was practically grinning, but he knew he had to contain himself or risk the exposure. The last thing he wanted was for Ken and Devlin to be suspicious of his intentions.

"That is, if that's okay with you guys." Ben watched as the two boys grinned and did their little secret handshake, so excited about being able to spend all the time in the world with each other. Ben smiled fondly and silently remembered a time when someone very special would look at him like that. Max put his flesh hand on his grandson's shoulder, looking at him with a concerned crease in his brow.

"Are you sure, Ben? It's not going to be the same." Ben nodded, pressing his lips together in a right line. He really didn't want to be reminded when his boys were so happy. He wanted to be happy too, and now he had the chance.

"Yeah. I'm sure, Grandpa. Now Kevin…" Ben looked at the egg attached to Max's belt with a frown. "Now he'll see his boys happy together. Where they rightly belong." Ben looked at Devlin and Kevin playing with the new pet. He had to thank Gwen for bringing another noisemaker into his home.

"Dad, dad!" Ken ran over and latched onto his father's leg, smiling up at him. "Dad, is Devlin gonna sleep in my room with me?" Ben nodded, patting his son on the head. Devlin leapt up and latched onto Ben's neck, laughing.

"Alright! Dude, let's go home and play GameStaton XLR!" Devlin said holding thumbs up to Ken. The two boys launched off of Ben and took off on their hover boards towards their home. Ben sighed and looked at his grandfather.

"I don't know where they get that energy from." Both Ben and Max laughed, heading for the tower themselves.

-------

The room was darkened, lit only by a single reading lamp. The walls were lined with books and all kinds of gadgets. Pictures of Ben and Ken were scattered among the shelves, but one was missing from its spot. The picture in question lay loosely in Ben's hand as he slept quietly in the plush arm chair placed next to the small table that had the reading lamp on it.

The picture was different from the others. Ben was in it, as well as a tiny baby Ken. The hero was younger, shaven and less bulky than he was now. He looked more like a scraggly teenager in a too-small jacket that probably should have been thrown out years before the picture was taken. It couldn't have been taken more than a few months after Ken was born. However in the background of the picture was a fairly familiar face. With shoulder length black hair and a broad chest against which a small, dark haired child was held. The small child looked like he was reaching for the hair of the man who held him, but he didn't seem to notice because his eyes were clearly on the other male in front of him. The four looked as happy as anyone could have been in a picture like that.

Ben mumbled something, shifting a little. He was dreaming, and as he shifted the picture fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. "Mn… Kev… in…"

* * *

Short chapter is uber short guys. But the next one will be WAY better, promise. There should be five chapters, not including this one and I'm hoping to get it done by the time Season 3 premieres. Wish me luck and please review!


	2. Chapter 1: I Know What I Like

**Author's Note:** I usually do the notes before I write as comments about the previous chapter, but I don't have any comments about the prologue because it was so short. Erm, I think that this story will go well with the Ben 10 fans, but I don't know how BeVin fans will react. I'm going to say now that this is my OTP, for sure.

Also, while looking up Kevin's car for this chapter, I found out that- once again- my timeline is super off. But I'm gonna say right now that I don't freaking care. Flame me for it, whatever. My story, my plot bunny, go whine about it to someone who cares.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, you'd see it on TV.

**Title: **All The Way Up

**Chapter: **_I Know What I Like_

**Pairing: **BeVin (Kevin x Ben)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Excessive swearing, sexual situations, Slash/Yaoi, mpreg, and all around Kevin

**Summary: **So, why was Devlin accepted into the family so easily?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Year: 2009

"Yo – you're moving?" Ben looked at Julie, who was sitting across from him at Mr. Smoothie and holding a super sized drink. She nodded and bit her lip gently as she looked away. Ben turned green eyes to Gwen and Kevin, who were sitting on the hood of Kevin's camaro drinking their own smoothies and not paying attention. "Well, how come?"

"My dad got a job on the other side of the country. We're leaving on Friday." Ben's jaw dropped, eyes falling to the omnitrix. _Not that kind of watch. Right._

"But it's Thursday." Julie nodded, taking a hard gulp from her smoothie. "But that's tomorrow, Julie."

"I know. I – I'm really sorry Ben." Julie stood and ran to her vespa, leaving her smoothie behind. Gwen took that moment to notice that something was wrong and ran over to punch Ben in the shoulder.

"Ben, what the hell did you do?" the brunet looked up at his cousin, frowning hard and rubbing his shoulder. "Normally girls don't run away crying unless it's Kevin." The ex-con made a face at her. He licked his teeth in annoyance and moved to sit behind Ben on the bench. His arm wrapped around the brunet's shoulders and nodded.

"I'm sure Benjy didn't do something terrible to make her run off, Gwen. I bet he-"

"She's moving away." Kevin looked at Ben with wide eyes. Gwen sat on the bench now, looking at Ben with concern crossing her features. "Her dad got a job on the other side of the country. She wanted to meet me here to break up with me." Ben fell forward, letting his forehead hit the wooden picnic table with a smack and a groan.

"Don't worry, Benjy." Kevin said, taking a gulp from Ben's smoothie and patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure there's _someone_ out there who still likes you." Ben rolled his head to the side and smirked.

"Who? You?" Kevin visibly shifted uncomfortably before standing and taking the group's smoothie cups plus Julie's abandoned one and took them to the trash. "Hey, I wasn't – who am I kidding. Not even a smoothie can fix this." Ben lifted and smacked his head against the wood of the table three times before Gwen created a stopper between the two impact points with mana.

"Ben. This is not the end of the world. I wouldn't be with a wonderful guy right now if I hadn't broken up with other guys before." Kevin plunked down next to Ben again and grinned. He was obviously feeling very self-confident then.

"Why thank you, Gwen." Gwen frowned and pointed at the ex-con.

"You? And me? Is this your way of asking me out? Because you're about a month too late." Ben sat up and looked at his cousin, eyebrow raised. Kevin just stared at her, obviously lost in his own world then.

"You're seeing someone?" Gwen nodded just as her cell phone buzzed. She looked at it and grinned. "Right, there he is." Ben attempted to smack his head back down on the table, but was stopped by Kevin's hand. Gwen had already taken off to a table farther away to talk with whoever her boyfriend was. The two boys sat in silence for a while. It must have been three minutes before either of them talked. "Now what?" Ben asked, eyes glancing up at Kevin's hand which was still on under his forehead.

"'Dunno. But I think we should skip out and go have dinner at my place." With a sigh, Ben sat up and nodded. Kevin nodded as well and the two walked to the car without Gwen noticing. Who cared if she was angry with them later? She was the one who was ignoring them now. They left without her even noticing, headed for Kevin's house

******

The garage was the only part of the house lit up. Inside, a ratchet could be heard along with some idle chatter. Kevin lay under his car, adding in the latest Alien tech he could get his hands on. Ben sat in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel, the other poised lazily over a button he was supposed to press on Kevin's command.

"'Kay, press it." Kevin called from under the car. Ben shifted and braced himself for something to happen as he pressed the button. When nothing happened, Ben frowned.

"It's not working." He said loud enough for Kevin to hear. He heard Kevin's childish snicker and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Get out of the car, Ben." There was no noise coming from under the car and Ben felt oddly suspicious. When he tried to get out through the already open door, he was hit with a force field. There was a soft 'oh' that escaped Ben's lips. "Thought so." Kevin slipped from under the car and wiped his face with a rag. He looked at the clock that hung in the garage and stretched. "Come on, time for bed. You have school in the morning."

"Ah… let me just go call my parents." He said, smiling. It wasn't the first time he'd spent the night at Kevin's house. After the whole 'my-son-is-an-alien-crime-fighter' incident, they'd added Kevin's name to the list of people who could take him out of school for emergencies. Mostly it'd been used for emergency smoothies, but Ben never said anything. Kevin shrugged and went around cleaning up his work space almost compulsively. Everything had a place and that's where it went every time when he was done.

Not twenty minutes later, Ben climbed the stairs in the garage up to Kevin's little loft apartment. Kevin was already up there, silently deciding whether he wanted to make his bed or not. It was just going to get mussed anyways, but it might have been a pleasantry or something to Ben. "Oh, you changed it up here."

"Yeah. Mom said it was too cluttered so I got rid of the bed frame." Kevin smiled a little, turning on a blue desk light on a small table next to his bed.

"And why do you sleep up here again?" Ben asked, discarding his jacket to a chair and undoing the belt on his jeans. They really didn't have shame anymore, not after so long. It wasn't anything either of them hadn't seen before.

"It was either here, or in my car. So Mom had John build it for me." The small loft took up the entirety of the top of the garage, with only a small space for the stairs to come up through the floor. Ben shrugged a little and turned away from Kevin before stripping away his jeans and putting them on the chair with his jacket. Okay, so maybe he had a little modesty. When he turned around, Kevin had changed into a pair of silver colored basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Ben was a little surprised. He'd never actually seen what Kevin wore to bed, since usually he was asleep before Kevin was done working on his car for the night.

"You actually wear clothes to bed?" Ben asked, moving over towards the bed. He was in just his black t-shirt and boxers now.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Kevin smirked, picking up a pillow from the floor and tossing it to Ben. Right now, the full sized mattress hardly looked big enough for the both of them, but Ben was skinny.

"I took you for the kind of guy who slept in boxers or less." Ben flopped down on the mattress on his stomach, face in the pillow before he turned his head to face Kevin. The ex-con sat on the bed and leaned in close to the smaller teen.

"Not when I have guests." Ben grinned, laughing a little.

"Oh, it has manners!" Kevin sneered and made a mocking noise as he leaned over to turn off the light. The brute leaned back against the pillows, hands behind his head and eyes closed. His legs were under the blankets, and Ben rearranged to get his legs under the blanket too. Leave it to Kevin to only sleep with a comforter. In the darkness, they lapsed into silence. That is, until Ben started thinking. "I can't believe what happened with Julie." Kevin shifted uncomfortably now, eyes opening to look at Ben. There was a small window on the south side of the loft that made it very obvious to see Ben's body in the moonlight. He was still on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow though his head faced the opposite way now.

"Tch. I never liked her anyways." Ben frowned. _Like I ever needed your approval._ "You need someone in the business, anyways." Ben could sense that Kevin was slipping into a cleverly planned out scheme. It was almost always about business with him.

"Like who?" Ben questioned, turning his head to face Kevin again.

"Like me." It took Ben a moment to register what had just happened. But when he did, he shot up on his arms and gaped at the ex-con who still looked surprisingly comfortable. His eyes were still closed, his arms still behind his head, and a small smirk played at his lip.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Kevin laughed, opening one eye to look up at Ben. "Are you serious?" Kevin shrugged, closing his eye again and shifting his shoulders.

"When am I not serious?" Ben drew his lips into a tight line and punched his friend lightly. "What? I _am_ serious!" Ben reached forward and lifted one of Kevin's eyelids so they were looking at each other.

"Wha – why?" One of Kevin's hands came out from behind his head, slipped up Ben's neck, and rested on the back of his head. Ben didn't move, didn't flinch away. He was almost curious as to what was going to happen. It happened before Ben's common sense kicked in. Kevin pulled the smaller teen down by his neck, leaning up just a bit to press their lips together. Something clicked in Ben's head, and he pressed back. It was his first kiss, yeah, but he felt like he knew what to do for some reason. When Kevin's lips parted, so did his. When Kevin tasted and teased Ben's tongue, he pressed back a bit. And when they separated, Ben was out of breath from having temporarily forgotten how to breathe. He was still within inches of Kevin's face. The smaller teen bent his neck and let his forehead rest against the ex-con's. "That's why."

Kevin chuckled, shifting the younger's body and tucking the brunet head against his neck. "Go to sleep, Ben." His hands repositioned so that one rested across the smaller's back while the other lay across his own chest. Ben shifted and let himself feel content to rest in the strong arms round him. The arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

Wewt! First real chapter up! I want to thank whoever made the BeVin FST called 'Heroes' because without it, I wouldn't be able to write this! Please remember to review, 'kay?


	3. Chapter 2: Never Look Back

**Author's Note:** Okay! First chapter up. Second chapter coming at you. So… I have a whole timeline plotted out if I didn't already tell you guys. I might have mentioned it at the end of the prologue. I donno. Anyways, this is planned to have seven chapters total. The last one will probably be as short as the prologue, but the others will be long like usual. I've also decided that even though I enjoy writing lemons, I'll be skipping it for this fic until I post it on AFF under the same name. And until this one is done, Magic is on hold because I'm currently at a loss for how I want to do the rest of it without it being completely bad. I'll be hitting my sources up for information and stuff. So… yeah! Enjoy everyone.

_Seraphic-rapture_: I'm so glad you enjoy it! I plan to write more~

_Kawaii-kuro_: I'm so glad you like it! I like Gwen when she gets maternal. She makes me laugh when she does it. As for Kevin, apparently I missed this part in the episode of 'Darkstar Rising'. I've been having him as having both parents' dead, however upon watching it again, I heard that Kevin not only implies that his mother is alive, but she also remarried after his father died in the Plumbers. When he becomes an official Plumber, he runs off to tell her because he's so excited. But he doesn't have any real connections because she's almost never home. He just lives there, I guess. What you said about his clothes made me crack up though, seeing as he is half-alien to my knowledge. I figured someone would laugh about it because of his banter with Ben. Please enjoy the rest of this fic!

_Misery Loves Fanfics:_ Oh, really? Maybe you can point her in the direction of this fic so she can see for herself what it spurred! I downloaded it the moment I saw it and it inspires me so much. I just needed the right trigger! The warm and fuzzies? Oh good! I can't wait for you to see what's in store!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this, you'd see it on TV.

**Title: **All The Way Up

**Chapter: **_Never Look Back_

**Pairing: **BeVin (Kevin x Ben)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Excessive swearing, sexual situations, Slash/Yaoi, mpreg, and all around Kevin.

**Summary: **So, why was Devlin accepted into the family so easily?

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Year: 2013

"Where's my present, Kevin?" the brute blinked, looking away from the TV at his boyfriend who leaned against it. With an eyebrow raised, he muted the only noise in the room before answering.

"Your birthday was two weeks ago. I got you a present, and so did the other twenty people who came over and trashed my apartment. I'm still finding confetti under the couch cushions." Ben frowned, pushing off of the TV gently and walking over to the couch. Ben flopped down, crossing his arms with a pout. Kevin turned his body, facing the pouting teen. "Aren't you a little old to pout?"

"I'm nineteen, not twenty." Ben stated, making an obvious stab at his boyfriend's age. Kevin didn't even flinch at it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed the brunet's cheek, but Ben pushed him away. "No. No no. I want my _real_ present."

"And I said no. I'm not doin' that to you." Kevin stood, picking up an empty coffee mug that sat on the table and left for the small kitchen that was settled behind them. The brunet hero stood and went after his taller boyfriend, anger swelling.

"Four years. Four years, Kevin, I've been waiting. I don't understand why you're doing this!" Kevin had taken to making himself a peanut butter sandwich with a spoon. Ben didn't notice that Kevin was duly prepared for this episode of their fight. It happened every once in a while between them, and it usually ended up the same way – with Ben storming out of the apartment they shared and taking the bus to his parent's house to sulk for a few hours. "God, you won't even let me say that I –" Ben was silenced with a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth.

"You're right. Because if you say it, then I'll be forced to do something to top it. And frankly, short of getting down on one knee and proposing, there's nothing else other than putting you against a wall and fucking the hero out of you!" Kevin put his sandwich together and took an annoyed bite out of it. He knew what was coming next. And he didn't want to see or hear it. But he couldn't help but listen as they lapsed into silence. His dark eyes looked over at his smaller boyfriend. Actually, he wasn't that much smaller anymore. He'd grown to be just two inches shorter than himself, and filled out a little more in his senior year.

"Kevin…" Ben had taken the spoon out of his mouth by now and dropped it into the sink with the other dirty dishes that were waiting to be done. Another fight to cause problems in their relationship. "You've been practically my first _everything._ Why don't you want to be my first time, or even my first lo –" Kevin grabbed Ben by the wrist and began hauling him somewhere.

"You know what, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Ben looked a little confused, but he really didn't object. They made their way down the hallway to the bedroom. Before they even made it, Kevin had Ben pressed against a wall. A brunet head tilted back while the raven haired brute attached his lips to the exposed neck. Biting and sucking, Kevin seemed almost vampiric the way he was going about it. His anger from the situation fueled his lust, and it made Ben all the more wanton for it. He moaned as Kevin's hands roamed over his body. He had to get some sort of sense back into his brain to tell his boyfriend that the wall really wasn't the most comfortable place to do this.

"Ke – Kevin!" Ben spoke out at a particular bite that happened to be a sensitive spot for him. It was a scar next to his right collarbone where he'd had surgery at seventeen. Apparently, getting kicked there could cause it to break. Who would have thought that soccer could be so dangerous? The brute looked up, admiring the light coating of sweat that covered Ben's forehead. It made him decided that Ben had too much clothing on. Yeah, there was no stopping him now. "Wall… not…" Kevin nodded at his boyfriend's incoherent speech and pulled Ben's body off the wall and against him. Their lips met again in a clash of teeth and tongues. The pair stepped the final few paces into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

***_Two Months Later_***

Shifting under the blankets, Kevin felt around for the warm body of his bed mate to find the space surprisingly vacant. After a moment, he lifted his head and listened to the darkness. He could hear something coming from the adjoined bathroom, along with seeing the light come from the slightly jarred door. A groan came from within, and Kevin shook his head. "I warned him." The brute stood from the bed and walked over to stand just on the other side of the door. He knocked gently, a smile playing at his lips. "You okay?"

"…No." came the response from within.

"Need help?" He asked with a small snicker.

"…bed." The man sighed and nodded, opening the door to see Ben lying sprawled on his back on the floor of the bathroom. His head was nestled in the crook of his arm, blocking out the light. The poor kid looked like he had a massive hangover or something. Kevin sighed again and picked up his smaller boyfriend who instantly tucked his eyes away from the light in the comfort of the brute's neck and long hair. "M'sick."

"I noticed." Kevin said, flicking off the light as he passed. Ben snuggled closer to the warm body, sighing softly. God, did he love being held by those arms. Kevin crawled into bed while still holding the lithe body, keeping him close as he covered them both. Ben had uncovered his eyes until the ex-con began to play with the omnitrix. The green light filled the room with an eerie glow, and it mad Ben's head throb.

"Are you trying to make my head 'splode?" Kevin chuckled and kept playing with the watch-like device until he found the setting he wanted.

"Omnitrix." The watched beeped in recognition. "Viral scan of the host, please." It beeped again before speaking in Ben's voice.

"Clearance code?" Kevin thought for a moment before answering.

"X – L – O – 7 – 8 dash – J." the omnitrix beeped once more and was silent for a minute before beeping and speaking again.

"Viral scan complete. Results find an organic life form contained within the host." It barely had a chance to beep before Ben shot up and stared at the device on his wrist. Kevin bit back his laughter and pushed Ben back onto the bed with one hand.

"What. The. Hell. Did you do, Kevin!?" Ben squirmed under his boyfriend's touch until he could sit up on his knees and stare at the brute he shared a bed with.

"In plain English? Knocked you up." Kevin just watched as Ben looked from the omnitrix to him, and then back again. He was obviously not getting it. "Remember a few years back, you had an incident with a certain necrofrigian that gave me fuel for blackmailing your life?" Ben nodded dumbly, a crease in his brow forming. "And how Julie said 'I think you'd make a great mommy'?" Ben nodded again. This time, realization hit him and he stared at Kevin once again. "I warned you."

"_That's_ why you wouldn't have sex with me?" Kevin nodded simply. "You mean you knew all this time and didn't _tell me_?"

"You make it sound like I did something wrong. I thought I was doing you a favor." Kevin's face darkened as the omnitrix went back into sleep. Ben tapped it insistently with two fingers until it woke up again and beeped at him.

"Omnitrix." When nothing happened, he addressed it again. "Omnitrix!" Kevin sighed, taking Ben's hand into his and pulling it closer.

"When has it ever listened to you?" Ben pouted his lips and tried to shake Kevin's hand off. "Omnitrix, spectral DNA analysis of life form." The device beeped again and went silent once more. When it beeped, it spoke again.

"Analysis complete. Results show that life form, though predominantly human, is of sixty four percent alien DNA sequences." Kevin nodded and tapped the device back into sleep mode. Ben stared at the wall behind Kevin now, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and tongue. Kevin waved his hand in front of Ben's face and when he snapped to, the teen leaned forward and laid his head on Kevin's bare chest.

"Now what?" Kevin blinked. The brunet was surprisingly accepting of what was going on. If it were himself, he'd be wigged out of his mind. "This sucks." The brute sighed softly and put his arms around Ben gently. He expected to be told not to touch the other, but no such command came.

"Really now? Tell me how you really feel." Ben pinched Kevin's side causing the brute to squirm a little. He then sighed and turned over so the back of his head now rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "But seriously, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Kevin, I really don't feel well enough to make decisions." Ben sighed and shut his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Just before he fell asleep, he spoke. "But if I have to… I think it's obvious…" Kevin smiled and kissed the top of Ben's head softly.

"What a good mommy."

"Don't call me that."

***_Three Months Pass_***

Ben examined the swell that just about corrupted his slender body. It was really only a gentle swell, very unnoticeable with his clothes on. But fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist, Ben noticed. Even in the still foggy mirror, he noticed. A crease in his brow formed in his bout of frustration and he left the bathroom to save himself from thinking about it. When he took a moment to think about what he wanted to wear, a thought occurred to him that he didn't have to work today, and he didn't have classes for two days. He could just sit around and be lazy with a certain boyfriend who did just about the same thing every day. He decided on an old, painted pair of sweatpants and one of Kevin's shirts. It was certainly way too big, but it also made him feel skinnier.

"Hey Ben! Come here!" Kevin called from somewhere in the apartment. Ben pursed his lips, trying to decide if he really wanted to go find his boyfriend. He might have been working off of the laptop, and usually when he called for Ben, it meant the laptop either froze and he lost all of his work, or it shut off and he couldn't find the power cord. Which was silly, because it was always in the same place plugged into the wall. But, he couldn't resist the beckoning call of his boyfriend. "Beeeeeen!"

"I'm coming. Geez, you can't wait five seconds to break something." Ben left the bedroom and went on in search of his boyfriend. He found the brute sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the silver laptop and tapping his fingers on the wood of the table. "What is it?" Ben came to stand next to Kevin, eyes reading the computer screen. It was in the process of sending information, and it was working, plugged in, and not frozen. Kevin had swiveled in the chair and was reaching for Ben when he noticed. "What did you call me out here for?"

"I wanted to kiss you." Ben stuck out his tongue briefly before kissing Kevin softly. Kevin grinned and put his hands on Ben's hips, pulling him closer. "Why're you wearing my shirt?"

"Because I just can't stand to be without you for one second, so I figured this would be my best chance." Ben pulled away and gently swatted his boyfriend's hands away. "Mm. I'm hungry."

"Want a sandwich?" Ben nodded and Kevin stood to go into the kitchen. "What kind? We've got turkey, ham, peanut butter –"

"I want tuna." Kevin stuck his head out from behind the refrigerator door with a disgusted look on his face. Ben wanted tuna? Neither of them liked tuna, and they almost never kept it in the apartment. Ben knew he could get Kevin to do anything with the right amount of force. It just took a moment for the brunet to figure out where he was most vulnerable that day. After four years, he knew where to start.

Ben walked up behind Kevin and let his fingers trail across the tops of his boyfriend's shoulders and over the back of his neck. "Ben, don't –" Ben leaned in towards Kevin, letting his fingers play at the skin of the other's neck.

"Please, Kevin? I really want a tuna sandwich. I know there's some hidden away somewhere." Kevin looked over at Ben, lips drawn into a tight line. He really knew he shouldn't give in, but Ben had a way of getting what he wanted.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Ben grinned, and then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Kevin mussed Ben's hair and closed the refrigerator, setting about to make Ben his sandwich. Ben left the kitchen and went back to sit at the table while he waited. He slouched back, staring up at the ceiling. Kevin came back two minutes later with the sandwich on a paper plate. Ben looked at it hungrily, holding out one hand to accept his food. "What do you say?"

"I love you." Kevin wrinkled his nose, but gave Ben the sandwich anyways. He bit into it and chewed it thoughtfully. The ex-con smiled, sitting back in the chair behind the laptop and went back to work. He liked working from home. It let him be lazy and productive at the same time. Ben finished his sandwich in no time, and sighed contentedly. They sat in silence – Kevin doing his work and Ben looking through the newspaper – until Ben decided it was time for something else. "I feel like… going to bed." Kevin nodded, engrossed in his work for the moment. "Are you coming?" Kevin looked up then. Ben had this smirk that only the brute knew, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Lead the way." Ben stood, and Kevin followed suit, linking his fingers with his smaller boyfriend as they headed for bed. Again, the two barely made it to the bedroom before it started. Ben had his hands woven into Kevin's hair and the brute had his hands in two opposite places on the younger's body as they fought with their kiss. Soon, Ben was on his back, shirtless and about to lose his pants when he stopped Kevin.

"Wait, wait." Kevin looked down at Ben, almost angry that he'd stopped. It faded though when Ben took his hand from somewhere in his pants and placed it on the swell. He almost jumped back when he felt the flutter beneath it. "Aw, he likes you."

"Hey now. I just got cock-blocked by a baby. Not cool, man." Kevin settled onto his side next to Ben, putting his hand back on the same spot. "Is that the first one?" Ben nodded, leaning back into the pillows and closing his eyes. The dark haired man leaned forward a little and pressed a kiss to Ben's temple. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Maternal instinct." Both laughed, staying there until Ben did fall asleep and Kevin went back to his work.

***_The Last Day_***

The teen stirred, wanting to move were it not for the screaming pain in his body. He opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a strange room, more specifically in a stiff bed in a nearly metal room. He couldn't remember what happened, and really wanted to know why he was in pain. He felt something move in the bed, making his body scream at him again. He let out a small groan, looking over to see a familiar body and a serene face. "Mmm… Kevin."

He looked over, a soft smile playing on his lips. He held something against his chest, covered in a blanket. "Hey, you." Ben sat up as much as he could without feeling like he was going to split something open.

"What's that?" He pointed to the lump on Kevin's chest. The brute's smile turned into a smirk, and he shifted so he could help Ben into his free arm. The teen mumbled something of appreciation, looking at the blanket with curiosity.

"My son." Kevin said, and it cause Ben to prod the other's chest. "Sorry. _Our_ son." Kevin reached over and lifted the blanket away from the baby's face, and Ben got a first look at his child. He had dark hair and light skin, and he was sleeping so very contently in his father's arms.

"No fair, he looks just like you." Kevin smirked and looked back at the baby.

"Great genetics, I know." The brunet shifted a little, reaching out and stroking the cheek of the sleeping child. He opened his eyes for just a moment before shutting them again. Yeah, just like Kevin down to the color of his eyes – a very dark blue. "His name is Devlin."

"Devlin what?" Kevin smirked and kissed the top of Ben's head.

"Devlin Edward."Ben pouted, looking up at Kevin. He really wasn't in a joking mood, and decided that maybe it was time for some pain medication.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" He referred to the running joke that came from both of their names. "He's going to get made fun of in school."

"Of course he is." A voice said from the other side of the room. Both Ben and Kevin looked away from the baby to see Gwen standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Behind her stood Carl and Sandra, along with Lynette, Kevin's mother. "And Auntie Gwen will spoil him rotten."

* * *

Oh em gee, that chapter was long! I hope it doesn't throw you off, guys. Please remember to review!


End file.
